


Cambiando Vidas

by SandyRiddleBlack



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRiddleBlack/pseuds/SandyRiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geum Jan Di decide aceptar la beca para estudiar en el prestigioso instituto Shin Hwa. intentara pasar lo mayor desapercibida, pero sus forma de ser, defensora de los inocentes, no la dejara lograr su propósito al toparse con los F4, los tiranos controladores de Shin Hwa.<br/>pero su peculiar forma de ser llamara mucho la atención de cierto miembro de los F4 hijo del líder de la mafia más poderosa de Corea.<br/>Pronto, la vida y forma de ser de Jan Di ira cambiando las vidas de personas que la rodean y Tal vez hasta se enamorara por primera vez.</p><p> </p><p>(este es solo el primer capitulo, solo que no se como ponerlo para que no aparezca como finalizado :c)<br/> </p><p>OJO: esta historia, aunque creada con los personajes de Boys Before Flowers, tendrá un poco de cada una de las versiones, la original, y la china.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cambiando Vidas

Capitulo 1  
[Jan Di POV]

 

Ese era el día, no que estuviera emocionada. definitivamente no lo estaba. odiaba la idea de ir ahi, en donde se encontraban todo el montón de niños mimados que no trabajaban para obtener lo que querían pero aun así serian mucho más de lo que yo llegaría a ser en la vida. Por lo único que aceptaba esa desgracia, era por esa hermosa y perfectamente acondicionada alberca bajo techo.

Y ahí estaba yo, admirando la belleza por la que soportaría a todas esas personas mimadas, me encantaba ver la forma tan tranquila en la que el agua se movía sin hacerlo, respiro el suave aroma a cloro que siempre, aunque de forma extraña, lograba relajarme, me acomodo la mochila y me preparo mentalmente. Ese seria mi primer día en el prestigiado instituto Shin Hwa.

¿y como fue que yo, Geum Jan Di, una chica de clase baja terminó en ese instituto tan prestigioso? bueno, todo empezó cuando tuve que hacer una entrega de la tintorería que tenían mis padres, a un estudiante de ese instituto. Dicho chico había estado a nada de saltar desde el techo del edificio, pero yo lo salve. Las noticias parecieron afectar a la directora de las industrias Shin Hwa y ahora tengo una beca completa. Que suerte.

Camino por los interminables pasillos, no sabia exactamente a donde ir. Habia llegado una hora antes a clases con el fin de evitar tráfico y poder perderme sin las molestar miradas de las personas que ahí estudiaban. Mi primera parada había sido el edificio de coordinación por smi horario y un mapa del lugar, había tardado alrededor de 10 minutos encontrar la oficina adecuada. Después de ahí, me dirigí a la piscina, tomé un loquer y deje mi ropa de baño ahí des pues de observar el agua me dirigía a el edificio donde seria mi primera clase.

ya faltaban poco menos de 20 minutos para las 8 y ya había una fila de autos de super lujo afuera del edificio principal. El chofer de cada auto se bajaba, rodeaba el auto y le abría la puerta al mimado en turno y así seguían . ¿Es qué no podían siquiera abrir su propia puerta? Resoplando me dirigí al edificio central y empece a buscar entre los salones el número 4.

subí las escaleras de la derecha y encontré el auditorio B, el salón 1, la sala de exposición A pero el salón 4 no estaba y yo ya había llegado a la ultima planta. Volví a bajar para dirigirme por las escaleras de la izquierda, pero cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón un grito me hizo saltar. una chica que iba bajando cuando yo subía, gritó 'los F4' justo en mi oído. ¿mi pobre tímpano que culpa tenia?

vi con curiosidad que todos parecían emocionados y más chillidos de 'los F4' por todos lados. De pronto recordé algo de lo que el chico al que le salve la vida me dijo, algo de que si no sabia quienes eran los F4, no recuerdo mucho, realmente temía que el chico se tirara desde el techo.

Me asome por encima de la multitud y vi a 4 chicos entrar, parecían modelos. Sus pasos eran tranquilos como si los gritos no le molestaran, como si nadie más existiera. De la nada, el chico que iba hasta adelante de los 4, se detuvo y volteo a ver a un chico rechoncho que temblaba y todos se quedaron callados.

-¿hay algún problema?- pregunto el chico con voz temblorosa.

-tienes 3 segundo- fue lo único que escuche que dijo el chico de pelo negro que parecía ser el líder de los F4. ¿tres segundos para que? ¿para bailar? ¿correr? ¿brincar?

-¿3? ¿para que?- el pobre chico parecía que en cualquier momento se orinaría en sus pantalones.

y entonces el líder de los F4 empezó a contar de 3 hacia 1 y cuando terminó, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, hubo unas cuantas exclamaciones de miedo por parte de las chicas.

-Woo Bin, ¿te queda jugo?- pregunto el F4, y uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban, se acerco. en ese momento note que lo otros 2 solo veían a la nada, aun como si nada sucediera.

-si, ¿lo quieres?- respondió el que debía ser Woo Bin. tenia el cabello castaño rojizo y una expresión de aburrimiento mientras le daba un jugo, que al parecer, por el color, era de zanahoria. El líder tomo el jugo, abrió el saco de chico que temblaba delante de el y lo vertió sobre la blanca camisa del uniforme. Gruñí para mi y di un paso adelante dispuesta a ayudar al pobre chico, pero me detuve, no quería problemas en mi primer día de clases.

Todo terminó como empezó, los cuatro chicos se fueron como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, y el resto de los estudiantes empezaron a tratar de consolar al pobre chico que aun temblaba con una botella de jugo.

¿es que nadie hacia nada?¿dejaban que se salieran con la suya así como si nada? pensé, o al menos eso creí, ya que unas chicas, que parecían ser las más mimadas de la escuela llegaron a defender a sus hermoso F4, y me amenazaron que si volvían a escucharme decir algo en contra de 'Jin Pua' o como se llamé, se lo harían saber y yo tendría problemas. Como si les tuviera miedo.

llegue a mi salón de clases antes de que el profesor entrara y pase el resto del día poniéndome al corriente de las clases, estaban a mitad de primer semestre y si quería conservar mi beca, necesitaba estar posicionada en uno de los primeros 20 lugares. esperaba que no fuera tan difícil.

El día sucedió normalmente, no llame a atención y eso es lo que esperaba hacer durante los siguientes días de clases hasta que terminara los estudios. Por suerte, también, no volví a saber de los F4 y asi pude olvidarme del incidente de la mañana.

En la noche, después de cenar, mi hermano, Kang San me ayudo a investigar más de los F4. al principio me llamo desactualizada ya que, al parecer no había nadie en Corea que no conociera a los famosos F4.

El primero, Song Woo Bin, hijo del dueño de una de las más grandes constructoras, poseian la mayoria de los clubes nocturnos y bares, y el apellido Song es conocido por todos por ser miembros de la mafia.

Despues esta So Yi Jeong, un Alfarero, al parecer, el único que se había ganado su prestigio por su cuenta. Su familia era dueña del museo de artes más grande del país.

Despues esta Yoon Ji Hoo, nieto del ex-presidente de Corea y huerfano por un accidente automovilístico en el que estuvo involucrado y al parecer fue el único sobreviviente. También es dueño del centro artístico más grande del país.

Y finalmente Gu Yun Pyo, Hijo de la presidenta del Grupo Shin Hwa y sucesor del mismo, al parecer una de las familias par poderosas de Corea del Sur.

...

Al día siguiente todo fue en relativa calma durante las clase, seguí sin toparme con los F4 ya que decidí entrar al salón de clases antes.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y deje mi mochila en el casillero que tenia asignado, tome solamente mi caja de almuerzo y la libreta de economía para repasar un poco lo visto en las primeras clases . Llegue a la cafetería y me acomodé sola en una mesa que estaba libre. El lugar era lujoso, pero ya lo había visto antes había comida fina, pero no gastaría 50,000 wons en una comida, era muy tonto.

Estaba almorzando tranquilamente, normalmente simplemente me metía la comida a la boca hasta que estuviera llena y después intentar masticarla, pero estaba concentrada en leer mis apuntes que comía de poco, no quería olvidarme de masticar correctamente y ahogarme.

Estaba concentrada así que cuando el ya conocido grito de 'Los F4' resonó en la cafetería, no pude evitar dar un salto en mi asiento y atragantarme in poco con lo que traía en la boca. decidí ignorar los ruidos de las niñas tontas intentando llamar la atención de los F4 y seguí comiendo.

Hasta ese preciso momento note que estaba en una mesa del pasillo y que los F4 pasarían junto a mi, pero por fortuna ninguno me tomo especial importancia, aunque eso creía. seguí tranquila pero cuando iba a tomas un pedazo de huevo, una mano se adelanto y tomo la pieza. Voltee a ver quien se había atrevido a robar mi comida, pero me quede en una pieza al ver un miembro de los F4 con los dedos en la boca en señal de haberse comido mi comida.

-Comida casera, deliciosa- dijo el chico, Woo Bin, creo que era. antes de tomar otro pedazo e irse con sus amigos, los cuales lo veían como si estuviera loco mientras se comía un pedazo de salmón, mi ultimo pedazo de salmón. Un poco molesta termine mi almuerzo y me dirigí a mis ultimas clases.

Durante la clase de historia, teníamos que estar en equipos y yo, por ser yo, estaba preparada para hacer el trabajo sola, pero una chica con apariencia de muñeca y con una sonrisa amable me dijo que si podía ser conmigo, a lo cual accedí gustosa, Oh Min Ji parecía buena persona y me trataba bien, tal vez lleguemos a ser amigas.

 

[Woo Bin POV]

El día había comenzado relativamente aburrido, Jun Pyo había molestado a otro chico esa mañana el cual, al igual que todos parecían querer desaparecer en cuanto Jun los volteaba a ver. Era divertido ver como temblaban y habían algunos que lloraban. Pero ese día fue diferente, Vi entre la multitud a una nueva chica.

A mi, al ser el Don Juan de los F4, nunca se me pasaba una cara nueva, y esa chica se veía indignada y vi con diversión el como estuvo a nada de adelantarse a ayudar al pobre chico que ahora tenia su camisa llena de mi jugo. Interesante. Era la primera persona que parecía capaz de querer hacer justicia.

 

El resto del día no la volví a ver, pero durante mi clase de francés no pude evitar preguntarme quien era y por que se me hacia conocida.

Al llegar a mi casa, hice una llamada a un investigador de mi familia, el que tenia en casos de emergencia y le pedí información de la chica nueva. la cual resulto ser nada más y nada menos que la chica maravilla que había salvado al chico de suicidarse en la escuela. Al parecer, la madre de Jun le había dado una beca para callar todo lo que se estaba diciendo del instituto de Shin Hwa. Si no puedes con el enemigo, úneteles, o has que se te unan.

Al día siguiente me apresure a llegar, no era que estaba ansioso, si no curioso de ver como se estaría desenvolviendo la hija de unos tintoreros dentro una escuela para gente de dinero.

Las primeras clases fueron aburridas, pero aunque la gente pensase que los F4 no tenían cerebro, si lo teníamos, lo debíamos tener. Algún día manejaremos empresas y cosas que necesitarías de destreza en muchos ámbitos, así que mis calificaciones eran aceptables, las de Jun era por debajo del promedio, la de Yi Jung era parecidas a las mías y las de Ji Hoo eran sobresalientes. Algo interesante ya que sabíamos que el gastaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en dormir en cualquier rincón silencioso.

Ahora nos dirigíamos al almuerzo, nosotros, al ser los famosos F4, teníamos nuestro lugar privado en donde se nos atendía, así que nos dirigíamos ahí. para llegar ahi, debíamos pasar por la cafetería y escuchar los interminables gritos de las niñas tontas que creían tener una oportunidad de conquistarnos. De meterse en nuestras camas para satisfacernos, tal vez, pero de conquistarnos, jamas.

Pasamos por el pasillo intentando ignorarlos a todos, pero me llamo la atención ver a alguien que no nos venerara. Jan Di. Mis amigos también lo notaron, Yi se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, Ji Hoo simplemente la vio por unos segundo y siguió como si nada y Jun alzo una ceja molesto. no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.

Seguimos nuestro caminos, pero un olor llamo mi atención, al parecer la chica llevaba su propia comida, algo normal, no creo que alguien de clase baja desee gastar 50000 wons en una comida por más elegante que fuera.

Vi lo que llevaba, al parecer era comida casera y simplemente actué sin pensar, tomé un pedazo de huevo cocido lo lleve a mi boca, delicioso. Nunca había probado comida casera pero superaba la que hacia la cocinera que teníamos contratada. la chica me veía molesta y sonreí, le hice saber que la comida era deliciosa y tome un pedazo de salmón que simplemente estaba llamando para que lo comiera. Sin más me aleje, podía sentir su mirada de odio en mi espalda pero no le tome importancia mientras saboreaba el bocado que tenia en mi boca.

Mis amigos me esperaban y solo me encogí de hombro.

Llegamos a nuestra área VIP, y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿que fue eso?- esa pregunta vino de mi querido Yi Jeong.

-es que la comida se veía y sabia deliciosa- conteste con mi sonrisa- incluso mejor que la que preparan mi casa-

-¿tanto así?- pregunto Jun, a lo cual solo asentí y empece a comer del plato que me habían dispuesto, Ji Hoo no hablo, pero también se veía en duda.

Yo solo podía pensar que las cosas cambiarían.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
